Warcraft universe
The 'Warcraft Universe is a game world, history, and lore created by Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. that began with the seminal title, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This page contains information about official sources of Warcraft lore. See also Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation index, and WoWWiki:Citation. Games The games were the origin of the Warcraft universe, and continue to be its primary focus. Much has changed in the lore since Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, with each new release greatly expanding the world and revising some of the past lore. Warcraft I introduced the basic conflict between the orcs and humans, as well as the characters of Medivh, Llane, Garona and Lothar. Warcraft II expanded the world beyond the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as Stormwind by the time of WoW), to include Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The dwarves, high elves, trolls, goblins, and the Burning Legion were introduced, as well as a host of new characters. Warcraft III expanded the world yet again, introducing the continents of Kalimdor and Northrend, a detailed backstory chronicling the creation of the world of Azeroth, and several races, including the night elves, the tauren, and the Scourge. World of Warcraft has continued this trend, allowing the players to experience nigh all of the colossal world as no more than one of the many little players. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans **Manual ***Chronicles of the War in Azeroth ***The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes ***The Azeroth Army of the First War ***The Orcish Horde of the First War ***Creatures of the Land **Game ***Battles of the First War Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness **Manual ***Legends of the Land (Azeroth) ***Places of Mystery ***A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth ***The History of Orcish Ascension ***Nations of the Alliance ***Clans of the Horde **Game ***Battles of the Second War *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) **Manual ***The Aftermath of the Second War ***Legends of the Land (Draenor) ***Clans of Draenor **Game ***Beyond the Dark Portal missions *Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (cancelled - see book Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains **Game *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (expansion) **Manual ***Chronicle **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game ***In-Game Books **Website ***Story ***History of Warcraft ***Forum ***Fiction Timeline ***The Murlocs ***Road to Damnation ***The War of the Shifting Sands ***Troll Compendium ***The Undead Plague ***Warcraft Encyclopedia *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade **Website Manga, comics, novels and short stories *War of the Ancients Archive **War of the Ancients Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak ** The Sundering ** The Demon Soul ** The Well of Eternity *Warcraft Archive **The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb **Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden **Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak **Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen *Night of the Dragon - Richard A. Knaak *Tides of Darkness *Beyond the Dark Portal *The Sunwell Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Dragon Hunt ** Shadows of Ice ** Ghostlands * Burning Crusade Manga * World of Warcraft: The Comic *Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R.A. DeCandido *Rise of the Horde - Christie Golden *Short Stories Movies *Warcraft Movie DVDs *Warcraft III Cinematics Disc *The Making of World of Warcraft Pen-and-Paper Sourcebooks Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *Alliance & Horde Compendium *Manual of Monsters *Magic & Mayhem *Lands of Conflict *Shadows & Light World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *More Magic and Mayhem *Lands of Mystery *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Dark Factions Strategy Guides *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition *World of Warcraft Dungeon Companion *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Atlas *World of Warcraft World Map *Warcraft: Orcs and Humans Official Secrets and Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness: the Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Strategy Guide Other Books *The Art of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Websites *World of Warcraft Official Site *Warcraft 2 Resource Site *Warcraft 3 Resource Site Category:Lore Source Category:Blizzard Entertainment